Dear Sasami
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: This is a short but sweet one shot about Yugi sending a letter to Sasami and states things in the Tenchi in Tokyo series and such........ Out lining their relationship in the series and personal Yugi thoughts.


**Dear Sasami**

**I felt like a refreshing change of series that I wrote for and have wanted to write something for the Tenchi series for absolute ages. I found Sasami and Yugi's relationship in the series sweet and interesting and Yugi is probably my favourite enemy in the Tenchi series.**

**This is basically a short but sweet one-shot about Yugi writing a letter to Sasami. Based in of course Tenchi in Tokyo, just after Sasami turned down Yugi's offer about going with her and just after the major attack on the house.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

To My Dearest and Only Friend, Sasami,

I'm guessing you must know about me about now...

I can already imagine all those things their saying about me, thinking that I'm a strange little evil girl that can have more than one of herself at the same time but they don't understand me, don't have the right to judge.

Please understand... I don't want you to get hurt, that's why I split myself in two. So it would keep you out of the way of the fighting and destruction. I care about you Sasami, I don't want your innocent mind warped by such things like war, it is not necessary for you to know or see. It was for your own good, honest.

Do you remember the day that we met? In the antique shop. Truth was... It was a test really... And of course you past, what no one else has been able to do, proving to me that you were a true and loyal friend. Want a few more details you say? I tempted you into the shop, making it invisible when you came inside, didn't want people intruding or sticking their noses in, now did we? Of course as you most likely remember it transported us to another dimension at a certain point and we came across that strange aggressive person. The part that showed me that you were a true loyal friend, the person was about to strike me but you prevented it, you cared that much didn't you? A rare quality in a person you know, loyalty. But just so I'm being totally honest and clear, that aggressive person... He wasn't just some random attacker I made it out to be. The person... Was really one of my created servants. Now hold on! Don't think of me as crazed or mad for having my own creation attack me, like I said... It was just a test. Besides, as you know by this point I'm not as fragile as I really look, my creations attack power is a minor fraction of what mine really is. If he did hit me it wouldn't have even left a real scratch, wouldn't even skim the surface to hurting me.

Now we're on the topic of my creations I might as well go over some things like them briefly. I wouldn't be a very good and honest friend if I didn't mention things about me, huh? Nor would this be a honest letter then and that would be missing the whole point of telling you anything.

Yes, I have more than one creation, at this point I have three. I can create many, many more and have in the past but didn't really feel the need to this time nor did I want to.

I did this a lot when I was a child, a real child, you know. Couldn't make any real friends and everybody around me just thought of me as a freak, I bet even my parents felt the same, they didn't stop the torture that I've suffered. And that did leave me a very bitter little girl. That's why I made monsters and creations, at least that's what people called them, to me I called them _friends_. You have to understand Sasami! I get very lonely and had/have nothing or no one. I know I did bad things like kill people but please understand me! Loneliness can drive anyone insane and not think correctly. But did they have to kill my friends Sasami? Did they really? I finally didn't feel alone and they went and killed my friends, one by one. To me... There couldn't be any worse torture and my heart got injured and broken with each one gone. But then it wasn't over, they sealed me away... To be permanently alone! My worst nightmare and they did that to me, those adult's drive me crazy! They just don't understand anything, like we do.

Adult's just break promises! They just don't understand! They didn't all that time ago and they still have small minds. They just... make me so mad!! They pretend to know everything and they always think their thoughts are correct but they never stop and think about us, do they? Friendship means nothing to them... They're not loyal and don't mind losing friends because they can always make more. They just discard them like one usage things! Of course we don't think that way, that's what makes us two special.

I'm so sorry for the rant but they make me so mad! I guess I have a temper, huh?

Anyways, we just had a wonderful day, playing together. So simple but feels just so vital and important... Friendship is all that matters and ours is a special one, best friends, at least I hope you think so...

Yes... Such a wonderful day, cut short. Beautiful sunny day with a lake, trees, animals...etc... I wish all day's were as fun as that. Sure my creations/servants are fun and everything but as everyone knows they don't replace real people and just aren't as good. They don't think for themselves and it just gets a bit boring when you've programmed them and they aren't really... Well... Genuine. I mean their loyal and everything, which is important to me as you've already been told but like I said... Not genuine. Before I thought they were real friends but it wasn't until I met you that I found out what it's really like to have real friends. Your not like the others you know... You defend them and everything but let's face it, they act like all other adults and I really don't want to start ranting about that again.

Now let's get back to that wonderful day we just had. I don't know about you Sasami but I enjoyed every minute of it, the simple things always feels the best. I did plan that day for ages, of course told you through your dreams on where and when to come and everything, now you know the reason why I'd never visit your house to ask. I was glad you were there to meet me and thought your dream was real.

You've only seen one side of me in appearance wise and I guess in personality... I make myself look innocent but I'm not that at all. I did have both sides of me on the go at the same time when we met on that day but you got the nice side while my nasty part did the war. I don't know why I'm like that... Just been like this from the day I was born but one thing's for sure... I don't want you seeing the other side, I guess I'm just not pretty in personality wise.

I'm very sad on how the day ended of course, I couldn't believe I let my anger take me that far.

But answer me one question, Sasami. Why didn't you want to come with me? I mean... I'm your best friend aren't I? Why do you pick them over me? I'm the one that really cares and understands you. They're just adults, getting in the way and treat you like a slave in that house, you do all the work and you get no consideration in anything.

Even though I was mad that you turned my offer down but that was no excuse for me nearly hitting you. I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry. I guess I just get angry when things don't go the way I'd like it to be... And I'm sorry for just disappearing after that in a huff too, I wasn't be very patient.

I hope you receive this letter alright and in one piece. I do beg of you not to show the others this... As far as I'm concerned, this letter is for your eyes only and I don't like expressing myself to anything or anyone else but you.

Love

Yugi (Your best friend)

Xxxxxxxxxx

P.s. Please reconsider my offer, it will always stand for you Sasami. I want you to be in safety where we can be happy, I don't want you hurt by anything that may or may not happen.

* * *

"You!" Yugi barked at one of her servants.

"Yes." He reply simply, had been watching her write the whole thing with interest.

"Here." She shoved the letter in his hands. "Take this to Sasami, leave it on her bed in her bedroom and make sure you're not caught by any of them.

"Don't see why you bother, she just a little useless girl. Not going to be any good for you or your plans." The servant said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She sneered with anger in her voice. "Catch me hearing you bad mouth her again, it'll be you that'll be gone."

"Yes, miss." He bowed and left for the mission.

Yugi was left in the room and just sat there in her dimension smirking to herself...


End file.
